Boy's Night Out
by MagickalStar135
Summary: House and Wilson spend a little time together, Chinese food is eaten, Johnny Stecchino is watched, Julie makes a phone call, and nothing really happens.HW implied


**Title: **Boy's Night Out  
**Pairing: **House/Wilson implied**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **House and Wilson spend a little time together, Chinese food is eaten, Johnny Stecchino is watched, Julie makes a phone call, and nothing really happens.  
**Warnings: **None that I can think of.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine – if it was I'd have some interesting things happen between House and Wilson. leers  
**Feedback: **Yes please!

House sat in his office throwing his ball against the wall and listening to his iPod. His day had ended but he was waiting just a little longer to see if Wilson would drop by. He had some gossip he needed to share was his excuse to remain because he didn't want to face the fact that he was really hoping to see his only friend. Maybe they could rent some movies and order Chinese. It would get Wilson away from his wife and it would make House happy to spend time with Wilson.

He was lost in thought so when he heard a voice behind him he jumped and turned to glare furiously at the person who had interrupted him. When he saw who it was his expression changed from furious to smug. "I knew you'd come by."

Wilson snorted and leaned against the wall. "I figured you'd be gone by now. It's almost eight and if I remember correctly you got off at six."

"I didn't have anything better to do, so I stayed," House answered.

"Did you eat yet?" Wilson asked. "I was going to grab something before I went home."

"Are you asking me out to dinner?" House asked, a small grin on his face. "Why don't you ask that blonde thing?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and decided not to take the bait. "I was going to pay for you if you decided to come but if you really think I should ask her…" He smirked when he saw House was annoyed. "Are you coming, then?" He smiled openly at his friend, inviting him to go.

House gave Wilson a dirty look but he nodded at the question. It was hard to refuse Wilson something when he gave him that look. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Figured," Wilson said and watched House get ready. When House finally had everything Wilson pushed himself off of the wall and opened the door for House but not before claiming a quick kiss.

House kissed him back but Wilson ended it after a few seconds. He smiled a little and walked through the door Wilson had opened for him. "You're such a gentleman,"

"I do what I can," Wilson answered and followed House towards the elevators. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is this a date?" House asked with mock suspicion.

The comment startled a laugh out of Wilson who said, "Yes, Greg, this is a date. I'm going to feed you and then steal your virtue."

"As long as we're clear," House said and Wilson rolled his eyes.

---

When they reached the parking garage Wilson motioned towards House's car. "Yours is cooler."

"I'm not driving you home or back to the hospital for your car tonight," House warned as he put his stuff in the back of the car.

"You'll drive me over to the hospital in the morning, though, won't you?" Wilson asked with a suggestive look on his face as he opened the door and hopped in.

House raised his eyebrows. "Won't your wife care if you're gone for the night?"

"I'm a doctor, she'll understand," Wilson said loftily, making House suspicious because Wilson never took that tone.

"What's going on?" House's eyes were narrowed. He knew there was some problem in Wilson's life and he wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing," Wilson said quickly.

House shrugged and started the car. Wilson would tell him eventually; he always did.

"Where're we going?" Wilson asked as they pulled out of the garage.

"I dunno," House answered and pulled onto the road.

"Let's do takeout," Wilson said after a moment. "I'd rather not be around people."

House frowned but didn't comment. Whatever was going on with Wilson must be pretty bad if he was refusing to go out in public. It meant he wasn't able to handle very much.

"Chinese?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wilson responded and smiled a little. "Let's get a movie too."

"Wow, this really is a date," House said sarcastically. "Dinner and a movie? Dr. Wilson you should be ashamed."

"Shut up," Wilson said good-naturedly.

House frowned a little and pulled into the shopping center that had a Blockbuster and a Chinese restaurant.

"Give me a twenty," House commanded once he'd parked and they'd gotten out of the car.

"What? Why?" Wilson asked but pulled his wallet out anyway.

"You said you'd pay," House informed him simply and snatched the money out of Wilson's hands. "Go get food, I'll get some movies."

"Okay," Wilson said and walked over to the Chinese restaurant to place an order.

House watched Wilson go and smiled a little. He liked spending time with his friend and felt good that Wilson would be with him all night rather than Julie.

---

Once Wilson had placed an order he walked over to Blockbuster to see what movies House had picked. It would take fifteen minutes for their food so he decided he might as well give House his input on the movies.

"Which movie, 'Napoleon Dynamite' or 'Not Another Teen Movie'?" House asked when he saw Wilson walk into the store.

"Oh, God, neither!" Wilson said with disgust and went over to look at House's movie choices. "There is no way I am watching, 'Mom and Dad Save the World'."

House laughed. "I knew you'd hate the choices."

"I do." He started to browse the shelves so that the movies wouldn't completely suck. "How about 'Dog Day Afternoon'?"

"I've seen it too many times," House answered as he followed Wilson around.

"Uh, how about 'Johnny Stecchino'?" Wilson offered as he picked the movie up.

"The Italian banana movie?" House asked, craning his neck to see the cover.

"Yeah," Wilson answered.

"Sure."

---

Once they'd picked their movies and paid for their food, House and Wilson headed back to House's place.

"I'm not lending you any clothes," House warned as he got out of the car and retrieved his bag from the back before walking to his home.

Wilson snorted. "Your clothes are too tight." He too got out of the car to retrieve not only his bag but the food and the movies as well.

"You're too fat," House replied, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his door. "You're short and stumpy."

"You really know how to boost my self-esteem." Wilson sniffed, pretending to be offended.

"Like you need it boosted," House snapped, walking into his house. "You've got girls chasing after you and swooning."

"Swooning?" Wilson laughed. "Are you jealous?" He closed the door behind him when he walked in.

"You wish," House retorted, not caring that he sounded like a twelve year old. He wasn't jealous, he was just tired of girls flirting James.

Wilson smirked and put the food on the kitchen counter. "You want a beer?"

"You're offering me my own food? How thoughtful," House said sarcastically.

"Ass," Wilson muttered with a small smile on his face as he retrieved two beers from the fridge.

House walked into the kitchen and picked up the lo mein noodles and a pair of chopsticks. When Wilson offered him a beer he said, "Put it on the table for me. I can only carry so much."

Wilson winced a little at the bitter tone but didn't apologize since he knew it wouldn't be welcome. Instead, he picked up the sweet and sour chicken, chopsticks, and the beers and followed House into the living room to watch a movie.

House sat on his couch and opened the lo mein noodles. "Put the banana movie on."

"I'm your servant now?" he asked but did as he was told.

"Good boy," House praised sarcastically when Wilson started the movie. He pulled his chopsticks apart and used them to snatch a piece of chicken from Wilson's box of food.

"I saw that!" Wilson said as he joined House on the couch.

House grinned and stuffed the chicken in his mouth.

"You're a pig," Wilson said, stealing some of the noodles from House.

House was about to respond when Wilson's cell phone went off. "Julie?"

Wilson looked at the phone and nodded. "I'd better answer." He flipped the phone up and pressed 'talk'. "Hi, Julie."

House couldn't hear Julie's side of the conversation and he wasn't interested in Wilson's but he saw the expression on Wilson's face go from happy to annoyed to hurt. If James was getting upset it only meant one thing – Julie was angry and yelling.

Wilson stood up and went over to the kitchen for a little privacy which told House that things were pretty bad. It made sense to him now why Wilson had seemed a little off earlier.

"Bye," he heard Wilson say.

House barely heard the Italian on the TV (and he certainly wasn't reading the subtitles) because Wilson was making noises in his kitchen.

"Are you crying?" House asked when he limped into the kitchen and saw Wilson with his head in his hands.

Wilson heaved a sigh. "No."

"What happened?" House asked, trying to be nice.

"She told me I need to come home because we've got some forms to go over," Wilson said.

"I'm sorry," House said because he knew Wilson was talking about divorce papers.

"I'm annoyed," Wilson confessed. When he saw the confused expression on House's face he said, "I should have done this months ago. If I had, it would have been a lot easier on all of us."

By 'all of us' House knew Wilson meant the two of them. "It'll be over," he said awkwardly.

Wilson barked a laugh. "Yeah. That's true. I won't have to lie to her anymore about what I'm doing at night."

"She knows you lie to her," House pointed out. "She's guessed that we're having sex."

Wilson shook his head and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in an 'Oh, God' sort of way. "She told me I need to go home so that we can talk," Wilson muttered quietly. "I don't think there's anything to talk about. She's going to serve me the papers and then kick me out."

"Then don't go," House said. He didn't know how to react to these sorts of things with James. They always tried to avoid the subject of his marriages because it was quite touchy.

"If only it were that easy," Wilson said, trying his best not to whine.

House rolled his eyes. "I don't understand this. If you don't want to go see Julie, don't. If you're feeling guilty because your marriage sucked and you failed at it, go and sign the papers. I can't help you with this self-loathing."

Wilson started up at House but he nodded. "You're right." He got to his feet and picked up his phone. Sighing, he flipped it open and started to dial.

House turned away because he knew Wilson was calling a taxi and walked back to his living room. He was annoyed that James was going to go back to Julie. He knew that James had to sign the forms but it could just as easily be done the next day. It pissed him off because Wilson had come over to get away from his wife and now he was going to go back. Thinking angry thoughts, he turned his attention back to the movie and the crazy guy who thought he was being hunted because he'd taken a banana.

---

Wilson flipped his phone shut and walked out to sit next to House. He picked up his beer and took a deep swig from the bottle. "I knew you liked this movie."

"Bananas and the mafia," House said with a sarcastic tone, "what's not to like?"

Wilson snorted.

"You call a taxi?"

"Huh?" Wilson stared at House. "Oh! You thought I was leaving? No, I called Julie to tell her she could wait until tomorrow because I'm busy right now."

House grimaced a little. He never really gave Wilson a chance. Whenever James had something happened House assumed Wilson was going to leave. It was what other people had done to him but James hadn't. Maybe one day he'd learn.

"I like being here," Wilson told him as though he was reading Greg's thoughts.

House smiled because nothing more needed to be said. If Wilson had professed his undying love Greg may have smacked him. "Watch the movie."

Wilson smiled and turned his attention away from the crappy part of his life and to the interesting one he shared with House. He wasn't going anywhere and he knew one day Greg would know. One day he'd learn.


End file.
